


Uprising

by XannyLovesYou



Category: BioShock 1 & 2 (Video Games)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 03:54:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16077848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XannyLovesYou/pseuds/XannyLovesYou
Summary: This tells the story of Emily and Simon Hutch who wondered into the underwater world of Rapture in search of their adopted child. But will they discover more than they bargained for?





	1. Chapter 1

The girl laid on the cold floor in the dim light being emitted from the Circus of Values machine, her hair laying under her like a pillow. The corridor echoed with the sound of machines short circuiting and water dripping from other areas. Suddenly, a deep, stomping sound shook the girl awake.

She looked around slowly as she watched golden eyes emerge from the dark corridor. Her heart sped up as she began to slightly panic from the unknown eyes that seem to be watching her. She curled up tighter in the fetal position as she tried her best to cover her exposed body. The large creature moaned as it slowly stepped towards her. She calmed down as she recognized the sound. It was comforting to her ears.

'' Daddy, you scared me.'' She whispered. The being dressed in a diver suit held out his hand which had a damp, slightly tattered, and bloodied white dress. The girl sat up and smiled. The Big Daddy blushed slightly in embarrassment. He had never seen his little one naked before. He shook the image from his head.

''Thank You, Daddy. I love it!'' She stood up and gratefully took the worn dress from her protector and slipped it over her body. She smiled at the Bouncer Big Daddy.

''How do I look?'' She spun on her bare heels. Her protector gave a low moan and motioned with his drill to her syringe that was on the floor a few feet away from where she was standing. Jordan put her hands on her hips and smiled at him. She then happily skipped towards the syringe and picked it up.

''Alrighty, Daddy, lets go get some ADAM. I'm hungry.'' Jordan put the syringe on her shoulder and she marched on with her protector following close behind her.

''This way Mr. Bubbles! The Angels are this way!'' Jordan heard the faint but clear voice of a little sister. The teenage girl sighed to herself. She remembered when she was a little sister. Everything was so magical and pure. She never thought that what she did was disgusting. Now, she sees Rapture for what it really is. To her horror, she discovered that the 'angels' that she and the others collected from were in fact dead bodies of splicers. She cried to her big daddy almost every night after that.

The scientists of Fontaine Futuristics discovered that Jordan was doing better as a little sister, they decided against their instincts and kept her as one. She would be the first 'teenaged' little sister. There were only two other girls that they attempted this same technique with, Ocelot and Samantha. They just continued to let them wonder around Rapture with their protectors just as they were used to doing. In Jordan's case, the ADAM slug implanted in her belly grew along with her, allowing her to take in a lot more ADAM than other sisters. Upon this discovery, Bridgid Tenebaum decided to introduce Jordan's guardian, Subject Goliath-221, to Plasmids and Gene Tonics since Jordan would become one of the most targeted by splicers.

Jordan rounded the corner leading into the Smuggler's Alley where she came in contact with another Little Sister and her Rosie Big Daddy. The Big Daddy stood over the little girl as she jammed her syringe into one of the five corpses that were in a huddle, semi submerged in a puddle of sea water.

''Who watches the angels? Who makes them well? I do. I do.'' The little girl sung cheerfully aloud. Jordan smiled and made her way where the other little sister was. She then sat down near the body opposite the Little Sister.

''Hello, Mr. Bubbles.'' Jordan said quietly to the Rosie Big Daddy as his portholes flashed from green to yellow. The protector growled lowly as Jordan's Bouncer Big Daddy made his way to her side. He kept an eye on her. Unlike other Big Daddies, Jordan's was more protective and one of the most aggressive Big Daddies in Rapture.

''Hi Jojo!'' The little sister squealed with joy. ''Are you here for the angels, too?

''Uh huh''

''Aren't they pretty?''

Jordan looked down at the cadaver before her. She automatically knew what the little sister saw. All the women looked alike. It was a beautiful peach colored woman with her silky blond hair in a high ponytail. She had on a long, flowing scarlet ballgown with a sparkling pearl necklace, pearl earrings, white elbow length gloves, and white shoes. Her hands were placed perfectly across her heart and a chalk outline of a halo and wings were drawn around her shoulders and head. Jordan's vision, however, was the exact opposite. She saw the decomposing body and she smelled the rancid odor along with the salty sea. It was only while she was gathering when she saw the 'angels', other than that, she sees Rapture as it truly is. 

Jordan poked the dead body as her stomach growled with anticipation. She inserted her needle into the body and watched as the crimson blood flowed heavily into the syringe. The sister beside her happily slurped the ADAM. Jordan followed behind her.

...

The bathysphere surfaced quickly, splashing water everywhere. The creakiness of the dock caused the woman inside to jump into her husband's arms. 

''Splicers are dangerous.''

Simon looked around through the rubbish and found an old revolver. He checked the ammo then handed it to Emily, who skeptically took it.

''What are we going to do?'' She said. Simon reached down don the leg and pulled up a pitch black pistol. Having armed them both, Simon lead his wife inside a heavily damaged door. 

''whats this place?'' Emily whispered, clutching on to her husband tightly.

''This is Point Prometheus.'' Atlas' voice came from the radio.

''Point Prometheus ?''

''Yes but be careful, Splicers roam here.'' Atlas warned. ''Would you kindly lower your weapon?''

The couple followed the command of their guide and slowly tip-toed over to the railing that was in front of them. There, they saw a little girl poking something into a dead body. Emily was about to say something before Atlas interrupted her thoughts.

''You think that's a little girl? No. That's a monster.'' Atlas said, his voice breaking with every word. ''Someone went and turned a sweet, innocent baby girl into a monster.''

Emily clutched her husband's hand tighter as they made their way to a broken staircase that lead to the opposite side of where the little girl was. They stopped in front of the cracked window that was in front of them. They could see the girl a little better with the help of a solitary spotlight hanging dangerously low.

Suddenly, a man with hooked hands slowly approached the little girl. The man startled the little girl and caused her to start screaming. In an attempt to silence the gatherer, he hit her in the head with his wrench. This seemed to make the whole situation worse, as the little girl started to scream louder. Simon and Emily had to cover their ears to protect themselves from the glass-shattering screams.

After that, a terrible roar , that shook the whole room, was heard , followed by the appearance of a large creature in an old time diver suit with a drill taking place of it's left arm. The little sister stopped screaming and ran behind the creature as it impaled the splice on it's drill and slung him into a glass window a few inches in front of Simon and Emily. The Big Daddy then grabbed the splicer by his head and repeatedly slammed its head into the glass until the body stopped moving and the glass was broken.

Seeing the threat was taken care of, the Big Daddy turned to the Little Sister and waved for her to follow him. The gatherer nodded before quickly running through the door with her protector close behind.

''That's life in Rapture.'' Atlas started. ''She gathers ADAM, He protects her.''

Simon carefully made his way into the next room, careful not to bother the now dead splicer. As they made their way through Point Prometheus, they heard raspy singing. making their way closer to fountain that sat in the middle of the room, the singing seemed to get louder. surrounding the fountains w as multiple bodies of splicers.

''H-Hello?'' Emily called out. The singing abruptly stopped which sent a feeling of uneasiness through Emily's body.

''Hello.'' The raspy voice answered back. There was something odd about the way it responded. It was almost demon-like.

The couple made their way around the fountain where they saw a girl , crouched down and looking at the dead body in front of her. She paid no attention to the people in front, As if she didn't even know that they were there.

The girl was half naked with a toga like brown cloth covering her breasts and pelvis. Her skin was a sickly green color with spots of dirt, oil, and a substance that looked similar to blood. Her dark brown hair was extremely matted and standing wildly on top of her head. 

Emily felt her heart flutter, from excitement and nervousness. Maybe she had finally found someone that could help them in this disgusting place.

''W-what's , uh, your name?'' Simon spoke as he pushed Emily behind him and slowly pulled out his gun, ready to fight in case this was another one of those splicers.

''My name?'' The girl repeated, as if she was confused on what the word meant.

''Yes.''

The girl stood from her position and lifted her head so that the couple could see her face. Emily's smile soon turned to one of horror. Before anything could be said, a Big Daddy rushed in from the shadowy area in the corner of the room and stood between the couple and the teenager. He roared angrily as he portholes flashed a blazing red.

''Easy.'' The teen said, patting her guardians arm with an evil smirk on her face. The Big Daddy's drill started to spin .

''Mr. Octa!'' The girl yelled , stomping her foot childishly. The big daddy looked at the couple then back to her. He seemingly understood that the girl was upset because the once red lights beaming from his head turned into a mellow yellow as he scooped the girl up with his non-drilled hand. The girl then waved goodbye to the humans as they headed into the shadowy hall that the big daddy entered from.

''This way Mr. Bubbles!'' said a different voice coming from the left of the fountain. A pale skinned girl with her messy scarlet hair ran happily into the room She stopped when she saw the humans. After a few seconds of staring at them, she smiled.

''Hi!'' She skipped towards them. Emily held out her hand, beckoning the girl closer. With out missing a beat, the teenager got closer to them and shook the woman's outstretched hand.

''Im Sam. What's yours?'' She giggled. She was dressed a lot more neatly than the other girl was.

''My name is Emily and this is my husband , Simon.'' Emily held out her arms in an attempt to hug the girl. Sam jumped back in surprise. The older woman tried to coax the girl back but she backed farther away.

''Careful there, Mate. She's a little sister meaning that a Big Daddy aint too far behind.'' Atlas' voice crackled to life on the radio.

''What? Are you sure?'' Simon said. Suddenly realization hit as he observed Sam's features. She had blood splatters all over her body. Her pink dress was dull and stained as well.

''Oh my God.'' Simon motioned for his wife to come back to him. Emily looked to him then back to Sam, who had her head tilted in confusion.

''You're a pretty lady.'' Sam giggled. A Big Daddy stumbled into the room. The being paused and glanced around as if he was confused. After a few moments of searching, he made his way behind Sam and stood behind his Little Sister. The couple slowly backed away from the duo.

''Are you afraid of Mr. Sparkle?'' Sam tilted her head bizarrely at the scene in front of her. Her cheery voice echoing throughout the room. Simon and Emily shared a concerned glance with each other before looking back to Sam.

Sam giggled and skipped happily around her protector. The being stared with melancholy at the couple, waiting for them to make a move.

''Mr. Sparkle is a little kitty!'' Sam stood proudly next to the Rosie with her hands on her hips.

''H-How old are you?'' Emily finally managed to get out. Sam placed placed her finger on her chin in a thinking manner and glanced at the ceiling.

''Um, Last time I checked, I was Fiv, no, Sixteen.'' The girl replied. Sam then sniffed the air and licked her lips hungrily. Her stomach grumbled as her senses picked up the strong sent of ADAM in the air. The patted her Rosie's arm, leading him to a back corner in the room, opposite Simon and Emily.

The Big Daddy lumbered behind the female, watching her closely. A soft hissing was heard as she injected her syringe into the cadaver. Emily covered her mouth, as she felt her self getting sick to her stomach. Simon, held his wife tightly, and urged her to not watch the event in front of them.

''Yummy , Mr. S!'' Sam giggled. Mr. Sparkle let out a small moan before patting Sam's head gently. 

Suddenly, Sam stopped slurping her bottle and looked to the couple. Mr. Sparkle's portholes turned a blazing red as he began to load his Rivet gun.

''You should hide.'' Sam stood up and licked the blood that was running down her chin. ''Mr. Sparkle's not happy now.''

A clawed Splicer landed a few feet away from the unsuspecting couple. It yelled and a group of Splicers landed around them. Simon began to fire as a few of the Splicers started to approach them.

''Tag 'em, Mr. S!'' Sam screamed frantically. Simon manged to take down the Splicers that were attacking him just in time to see the group that was advancing on Sam and Mr. Sparkle.

The aggressive group managed to get the Rosie down and confiscate the Rivet gun. The Leadhead Splicer grinned with malicious intent as he aimed at the Rosie's head. Before he could pull the trigger, a swarm of hornets surrounded him causing him to swing wildly to get the insects away from him.

While he was distracted, another larger Big Daddy, headbutted him then impaled him on his drill. The Bouncer the revved the drill until the Splicer expired. He then made quick work of the the Splicer's surrounding the Rosie, by sending fire balls their way.

Meanwhile, A dark skinned girl walked into the room and shimmied along the shadow covered wall. She paused occasionally to release flurries of hornets from her hand. The girl made her way to Sam who was backed into a corner , holding her head and screaming. Once the violent fight was over, Sam and Mr. Sparkle made a hasty exit.

The Bouncer Big Daddy made a screech, which caused the remaining teen to come out of the shadows. Once she checked that her protector was uninjured, she turned her attention to the hysteric woman being comforted by her husband. The girl tilted her head curiously and sniffed the air . The couple smelled different. They smelled not of Rapture , not of ADAM , but of something sweeter than the underwater city.

''H-Hello.'' Sniffed Emily, who took notice of the female. Simon lifted his head and turned around, seeing what Emily was addressing.

''Stay back.'' Simon held up his revolver and aimed it at the duo. The girl quickly hid behind her Big Daddy who pointed his drill at the human as his portholes turned red.

''Please, don't hurt Daddy.'' The girl sadly said from behind the Bouncer.

''What did you say?'' Simon lowered his weapon slightly.

''Don't hurt Daddy.'' The female repeated holding out her hand from behind the Big Daddy,ready to release her hornets.

''What's your name, Little girl?'' Simon placed his gun back on his hip. The girl tapped the Bouncer's forearms causing his portholes to turn from red to yellow.

''Jordan but othas call me Jo-Jo.''

''Well, Jordan, My name is Simon , and this is Emily.''

''Simon and Emily, Welcome to Rapture.'' Jordan peeked over her protector's shoulder and smiled. Her Big Daddy placed his hand on her shoulder. She gave it a quick kiss before looking back to the couple.

''Well, I sure am starvin', Daddy.'' Jordan spoke, rubbing her own stomach. The couple looked at each other then to the Big Daddy that stood beside her. Jordan took notice , and understood that the couple was uncomfortable.

''Are ya'll starvin' too?'' Jordan said.

''We actually are. We haven't eaten in God knows how long.'' Simon nodded.

''If ya'll ain't Splicers, then that makes ya'll humans, right?''

''That's correct.''

''Then follow me, I'll take ya'll to food.'' Jordan grinned and walked from behind her guardian. She skipped a couple of feet ahead before she turned around. ''Stay behind Daddy, okay?''

The couple nodded and followed the duo through a door covered by rust and barnacles.


	2. An Evening with Sander Cohen

As Jordan lead the couple towards the dark hallway, soft and eerie moans were heard along with the creaks of the withered planks that lined the floors below their feet. The couple held hands tightly as the teenager lead them through the unknown territory. The salty sea smell and decomposition got stronger.

''Arcadia?'' Emily read the sign aloud. Jordan nodded.

''Yeah. Where a lot of lil' Sisters used to roam freely.'' Goliath pushed the large door open and picked Jordan up bridal style and continued forward.

''This-a- way.'' She pointed through the door. '' Daddy, take us to the marketplace.''

The Big Daddy stumbled along the dilapidated trail until they arrived to a big open area that looked like a indoor park in the fall. There were stands in front of the wall that looked as if they contained food. The air was filled with the scent of fresh pies and salty sea water.

''Smells good, yeah?'' Jordan sat happily as she climbed on her Big Daddy's shoulders. Emily nodded her head. Jordan smiled, closed her eyes , then sniffed the air. She turned back around , as if she smelled something unusual in the air.

''Stay right here, 'kay?'' The dark skinned teen tapped the Diver's helmet. He paused and placed her gently on the ground, careful not to cut her with his drill. The duo then disappeared down a dark corridor.

A powerful explosion was heard followed by a earsplitting screech from a Big Daddy. Moments, later Jordan came happily skipping from around the corner. She paused at one of the stands and scooped up a basket of something in her arms before prancing in front of the stunned couple.

''Here ya go!'' She grinned.

''It's , uh, food?'' Jordan scratched her head and smiled despite the couple's weird look at her. Simon took the basket from the girl and opened it. Inside were four cans of beans, two spoons, a switch blade, and a small loaf of bread. Emily nodded a 'thank you' to the girl as her and her husband started to eat. Jordan backed away from the couple as she heard the stomping of her big daddy from around the corner.

Goliath approached Jordan and gently nudged her with his drill towards a body. A soft moan escaped the beast as if asking Jordan if she was hungry. Jordan sighed and picked up her syringe off of the ground.

''I wanna get to know 'em, Daddy.'' She whined to him. Goliath gently rubbed his drill along the side of her back.

Jordan was absolutely captivated by the unknown humans. The way they embraced each other, the way they ate the odd smelling food, just everything about them had her attention. They reminded her of a pleasant Rapture.

''Daddy?'' Jordan said, low enough so that Simon and Emily couldn't hear but loud enough for Goliath to hear. Her care taker looked to her, his portholes a blissful green.

''Can I talk to 'em?'' Goliath's 'eyes' flashed a cautionary yellow before fading back to it's docile green.

''Yeah. I thought so.'' She mumbled. Goliath poked her with the tip of his drill, indicating that it was time to leave. Jordan, not wanting to argue with him, stood up and started walking towards an opening on the other side of the marketplace. The Big Daddy lumbered behind, careful not to step on her.

''Oh, um, Jordan!' Emily called out. Goliath paused, his back still to the woman. Jordan climbed onto Goliath's shoulders.

''Yeah?''

''Thank you for everything. Will you continue to guide us through Rapture?''

Jordan looked down at the Alpha series Big Daddy. He continued to stare ahead. His orifices turning a golden color, as if answering for her. The girl shook her head.

''I wanna but Daddy don't want me to. Im sorry. See ya around. I hope ya'll find whatever ya'lls lookin' for.''

With that being said, the Big Daddy carried the girl into the dark abyss of a hole in the wall. After the couple finshed eating, they began to start their search for the daughter.


	3. What Scares a Being without feelings?

Jordan held her protector's hand as tight as she could. She was barely holding on to life. The Bouncer Big Daddy moaned desperately trying to keep his daughter conscience .

A splicer impaled her eye with one of his hooks while Goliath wasn't looking. Jordan was in a lot of pain and he knew it. He was filled with mixed emotions, the one that conquered them all was fear. He was afraid of losing the only thing that made Rapture less depressing. The only thing that made him happy. He thought and thought on what to do, while carrying Jordan in his arms.

''......M....M....'' Jordan gurgled. Goliath's heart sped up faster. He then remembered , Bridgid Tenebuam, the mother to all of the little sisters. He hurried to Tenenbuam's office and banged on the door. Tiny, yellow, glowing eyes peaked through the blinds. The little sister opened the blinds and turned on the microphone. Tenebaum had her back to the window.

''What is it, Goliath?'' She said, not turning around. Goliath moaned in distress. She rolled her wrist to dismiss him. He wanted to save Jordan at any cost. He then placed her in front of the door and backed away. His portholes flashing between yellow and red.

Then the door opened and two little sisters ran to Jordan, fear and sadness in their eyes. They carefully pulled her in the room and closed the door behind them.

Splicers never go to kill the little sisters when their Big Daddy is still alive. What made them make that daring move?

Goliath watched through the window was Tenebaum, with tears in her eyes, placed Jordan on the operating table. He didn't understand why their eyes were leaking but he sensed they felt the same way that he did.It upset him even more. He had a deep sinking feeling that he had never experienced before. Hours passed, before Tenebaum turned back to the window.

''I don't know if you can understand this but she was barely alive.'' She spoke. ''My sweet Jordan would have died if you would have waited a second late.''

She stepped back so that he could see her laying on the table. The white dress that he's gotten specifically for her, was now a pale red color. Her chest was slowly going up and down. Goliath felt relieved, His daughter was safe. He did was he felt was right even though he didn't trust Tenenbaum. He moaned slowly to try and get Jordan's attention. 

Though Tenebaum didn't understand the Big Daddies or Big Sisters clearly, she could just about guess based on their movement and sound. She removed her gloves and the mask the she was wearing. One of the little sisters brought her a test tube filled with a crimson red liquid. Tenebaum took the liquid and proceeded to pour it down Jordan's throat. She then started chocking violently.

Goliath started to beat on the window as his portholes turned a fiery red. He roared very loudly. He was angry and confused. He thought that Tenebaum was going to heal her, not hurt her.

''Goliath! Calm down!'' Tenebaum yelled at the rampaging Big Daddy. He started to bang the drill against the glass which started to scare the other little sisters. Eventually the glass cracked causing the tip of the protector's drill to poke through.

''She is fine. '' She pushed her blond hair off of her forehead and held up the test tube. ''This is just a vial of ADAM just to get her body back used to the fluid.''

After a few moments, Jordan's eyes opened. She sat up slowly. One of the other little sisters climbed onto the table and hugged the teenager. 

''Mama?'' Jordan said, weakly. Tenenbaum smiled at her. '' What is going on?''

''You almost died, Jordan.''

''Did daddy bring me here?''

'''Yes, it's been hours and he hasn't left the window.'' Tenebaum motioned towards the window where the bouncer big daddy stood. Jordan couldn't help but smile. She loved her protector with all of her heart.She stood up slowly. Her head was hurting, more specifically her left eye.

''Ma, my head hurts.'' She looked at Tenenbaum who was washing her hands.

''Well it has a good reason too, little one. A splicer stabbed you in the eye.''

Jordan looked into the mirror beside her. The left side of her face was completely covered. She reached up and gently stroked where the bandages where. It was very sensitive.She didn't seem to be shocked by the statement, just surprised that she was even still alive.

''The ones on your face can come off in a couple of hours but the ones on your eye will have to come off in a couple of days.''

Jordan nodded and gave her mother a hug. Then she walked out to her father who was still waiting on her. She then ran and hopped into his arms.

''Thank you for watching over me , Daddy. I love you''

Subject Goliath growled. He was happy she was finally okay. He loved the teenaged girl more than he gave off. Then they headed off to feed Jordan.

...

''Excuse me, is anyone there?'' Emily knocked on the door to Tenenbaum's office.

''Hello.'' the Russian woman smiled warmly while she was opening the blinds to her office window. ''Please come in.''

The coupled followed unto the office. The Russian woman motioned for them to sit down and she poured them some tea.

''Welcome.'' Tenebaum smiled. She was glad to have other humans around for a change.

''My name is Tenenbaum.''

''My name is Simon and this is my wife, Emily. Pleasure to meet you.''

''The pleasure is all mine. What brings you to desolate rapture?''

''Well,'' Simon started stirring his tea '' We came to look for our daughter.''

''Oh.''' Tenenbaum felt said for the young couple. Sofia lamb has been taking girls from the surface to turn them into gatherers. She didn't know how to them them that their search was in vain.

''Well, what is her name?''

''Marie.'' Emily squeaked out. She feared the worse either death of turned into one of those little girls that she's been seeing.

''C-could she be one of ....oh god!'' Emily hopping onto her husband's arm, spilling his tea and dropping her tea cup. Tenenbaum and Simon turned to her attention to where Emily was pointing to see two little sisters carrying their syringes to one of the operating tables. Tenenbaum smiled as the two girls waved.

''Why are you afraid?'' The little girl with pigtails said. ''We won't hurt you.''

''I do apologize we have had a bad run in with your kind.'' Simon spoke.

''May I ask whom?''

''We didn't ask her name but she called her monster, Mr. Octa.'' Simon stroked his wife's hair to calm her down. Tenenbaum went through what was left of her files on the little sisters. She then pulled out a picture and held it up for the couple to see.

''Yes! That's her! That's her!'' Emily pointed

''I see. She's the most aggressive one of all the little ones. Almost feral.''

''What's her name?'' 

''Ocelot. They change their name once they leave the surface.''

''What was it originally?''

''I honestly don't know. Most of my files were lost during the flood, many years ago.'' Tenenbaum said sadly. She felt responsible for all of the families who lost their children.

''Rapture is pretty dangerous. If I can make a suggestion, leave as soon as you can.''

''We had one of the little sisters helping us. 

''What? You were able to get close to one?'' Tenenbaum's eyes grew wide.

''Her name was Jordan.She was guiding us to safety but she left saying that her protector didn't want it.''

'' Ah, I see. You should be careful with her.''

''Why?'' Emily was curious. ''She seemed nice to us.''

''Don't let my words fool you, she is nice. She's just a little sister who can use plasmids.'' 

''Plasmids? Is that what she was using?'' Emily recalled seeing Jordan shooting a hornets from her hands.

''If you saw her using her hands to do something extraordinary, then yes. Plasmids are a blessing and a curse. It is one of the main catalysts in Rapture's downfall.'' Tenenbaum explained. She took a moment to pour herself more tea before continuing.

''It also makes Jordan dangerous as well as the most hunted little sister in Rapture. To counter this, her Big Daddy is very vicious. The most aggressive Alpha series I have ever seen. He won't even let me near her.''

''He became really hostile when Emily tried to touch Jordan.'' Simon nodded.

''He's not a very pleasant being, not saying that any of the protectors are, but he's the worst. However, he does love Jordan.''

''Why would they they pair a sweet girl with such a horrible and temperamental creature?'' Simon asked the question that both he and his wife were thinking.

''The answer is simple, yet not. For a special little sister, he had to be special as well. What we didn't expect , was for him to be aggressive to the point where even I couldn't get to Jordan. He killed my colleague that introduced Jordan to Plasmids because Jordan had a hard time adjusting and thus was in a lot of pain.Nonetheless, the pairing worked out. He's the perfect guardian for her, at least in theory.'' Tenebaum rubbed her temples at the thoughts of the past. She stood up and turned to a small , brown cabinet on the far side of the wall. She grabbed a bottle of whiskey and a couple of shot glasses, then made her way back to the couple.

''Would you like some?'' The man and woman shook their heads 'no'. Tenebaum shrugged then poured herself a glass.

''Theories don't always work, I'm afraid. Goliath broke that window behind you just a few hours ago.''

''What?'' Simon turned around. Surely enough, there was a spiderweb crack in the window behind him.

''Jordan was stabbed in the eye by a splicer. I had to nurse her and technically bring her back to life. Goliath thought that I was hurting her and tried to get in.''


End file.
